Thrills and Chills
by Foxgurl
Summary: OneShot. A quiet evening spent alone together... sounds nice. Especially when you're on a Haunted Hay Ride through a deserted Fairgrounds. Deserted indeed, if you exclude the monsters. HikaruXKaoru Read.. if you dare.


A/N: Hello my friends and welcome to my story. –cackles evilly- I do realize that Halloween is over but to me, Halloween is everyday so technically, this story is not late. I wrote this based off a true series of events that found me rather inspired. HikaruXKaoru goodness all the way. I get a little graphic but too bad for those who are squeamish. –chuckles and twiddles fingers together menacingly- I do hope you find this story to your fancy. I do have to say, I dedicate this story to one person in particular. For the person who has commented on every single one of my HikaruKaoru stories, Miyamashi-san, I dedicate this little number to you. I do hope you find it... chilling. BWAHAHAHAHA!! Otherwise, ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. It was be cool though, if I did. But I don't. So ha.

_**--Thrills and Chills--**_

"I'm scared."

"...so?"

"Hold my hand."

"No."

"Let me cuddle with you."

"No."

"Let me sit in your lap."

"No."

"... Hikaru, aren't you scared?"

"...no..."

Kaoru shivered and pulled his blanket high up over his head, huddling deep within his jacket as the cool night air brushed past his face. His once lively red cheeks were now gaunt and pale. Hikaru sighed as a man with a chainsaw bum rushed the wagon, waving his weapon dangerously close to Kaoru feet and yelling in what could only be described as some foreign tongue. The boy shrieked and latched onto his twin, whimpering and muttering that he wanted to go home now. The rest of the people were screaming and bellowing now too as the man made he way around the cart, firing up his chainsaw and making all the little kids cry. Kaoru moved so close to Hikaru he was positive he could feel every quake of his twin's body, every shuddered breath... more than likely because Kaoru was now situated half on, half off Hikaru's lap.

He guessed it was his fault. After all, he had suggested to Kaoru that they go on the haunted hay ride. Have a spooky night out, get riled up, just the two of them.

Then again, maybe it was Kaoru's fault.

The boy had so eagerly agreed, running around gleefully to tell the entire host club that he was going to scare the bejesus out of Hikaru and all the little kids. He was perfectly fine as they bought the tickets and glanced at all the fake props consisting of coffins, "dead" corpses, babies hanging from trees and such. He laughed the whole way up the hill to where they were to wait for the tractor to come pick them up. He had even begged Hikaru to buy him candy corn, candy apples, hot chocolate... anything that was way too expensive for such a small pleasure... I mean, a candy apple alone was five dollars and it was smaller than a child's fist!

Everything was fine...

Until within the warehouse they were about to enter started trembling and shaking due to the fists pounding on the metal material. Shrieks and shouts, pleading for mercy... for help. Never ceasing, they banged. A woman's shrill cry came from the background... a loud roar of a chainsaw... the sound of flesh being hacked apart had ended her mournful call. But the banging had persisted, a man crying over the dead corpse of his lover and a whimper of a prayer... then silence.

Cruel laughter rang throughout as the chainsaw reared and began cutting along the inside of the warehouse. A gut wrenching squeal ran along the metal; much like nails being raked across a chalkboard.

It made for a good show. Hikaru grinned wildly in anticipation, wanting desperately to go in and see what sort of monster could have made such a lovely massacre of the horrified people inside. He was so excited. He turned to face his twin so that they could jump up and down and shriek in pleasure but found his brother no were in sight. Frantic, Hikaru looked around the mob of people, some smiling and chattering, some clutching onto their friends with frightened faces. No Kaoru. He was about to call out when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a muffled sobbing come from the blanket wrapped around Kaoru's head. It was then Hikaru knew...

...this was a bad idea.

They had waited patiently for their turn to come. After all, they only admitted twenty at a time into the warehouse so that they could go through and end up on the haunted hay ride. Kaoru was fidgeting nervously, gasping and clamping onto Hikaru every time some weird noise came from within or if another shrill cry of terror could be heard.

"I want to go home, I don't like this..." he muttered through half a mouthful of Hikaru's jacket.

Hikaru cringed and tried to shrug the boy off.

"No, Kaoru, you were all excited about this, we're going to go. I paid a good twenty bucks for both of us," he replied in a slightly irritated voice, wrapping an arm loosely around Kaoru's shoulder, "Plus, if you make it through, I'll buy you a candy apple."

The slightly younger twin quirked, eyes lightening as he glanced up at Hikaru.

"Really?" he asked in a hushed voice, stiffening slightly as the loud banging began up again and as the man screamed.

Hikaru smiled in a reassuring way.

"Of course, I'll even buy you one for the road."

That was all it took to calm the paranoid teen to a mere gasp every now and a jump when the noises became overwhelming. Then again... they were just waiting to get IN. Little did Hikaru know that when they entered the warehouse, Kaoru would be clutching onto his arm the entire time, weighing him down like an anchor to a ship. Around every corner, a person would jump out in all black and scream, causing Kaoru to scream back and leap into Hikaru's arms, quivering and shrieking that they needed to go back. It was slightly embarrassing, especially because all the little kids around them were laughing quickly after they had gotten a chill or were frightened by the gruesome sights of fake body parts splayed out all over the floor. Skeletons hung from the ceilings and lights flashed, making you lose your senses to a point where you were always on edge. People, that would seem to be dummies or just props, would jump up and shock you; blood dripped from the walls and seems to melt together to form words. Chilling words... haunting words... Men dressed up as dirty looking doctor's cut organs and body parts from the dead and transferred them into small boxes, flinging fake blood out at the people who would grimace in disgust or try to scuttle away.

Kaoru nearly passed out when he caught sight of the red dye on his new shoes. It was almost too much to bear... and they hadn't even made it to the hay ride.

Then of course, there was a torture chamber. It was so well played out it almost brought tears to Hikaru's eyes. People, actual people, were hung from the gallows and left wriggling and rocking on their nooses. Small girls trapped in large plastic boxes were banging frantically on the glass, crying for help and screaming with fear as gas started to fill their chambers, entering their bodies and slowly causing them to slump to the floor. Men crawled along the ground, limbs missing or chains wrapped around their necks. All of which held looks of pure, untainted horror. It was wonderful, flawless. So realistic, in fact, that Kaoru burst into tears, along with the little girl standing right beside them. It was highly awkward for Hikaru to watch his brother be comforted by the parents of the child who were just trying to tell their daughter it was ok. Hikaru guessed that in order to calm her, they needed to calm the big strong young man beside her who was supposed to be telling her everything would be alright and nothing could hurt them here. Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed Kaoru's hand, leading him through the shrieking maze out the backside of the warehouse.

He was almost relieved. Now all that was left was the hay ride and the hellish night would come to an end.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HHHHHIIIIKARRRUUUU!!!! THE CHAINSAW MAN!!! THE CHAINSAW MAN!!!"

Which had brought them to current time. Well... at least he THOUGHT the hay ride would go a little smoother. Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time and gently ran his hands along Kaoru's back in small comforting motions.

He had to admit though, the men wielding chainsaws WERE convincing. Especially when they would try to reach through the bars and make failed attempted to snatch at the feet of the tractor riders.

"H-Hikaruuuuu!" Kaoru whined in a shrill voice, trembling and shaking even harder underneath his frail blanket, "Hold mmmmeeee!!!"

"Kaoru, everything here is fake! Nothing is going to hurt you!" Hikaru reassured, smiling slightly in the dim light.

Of course, the small sign of encouragement was broken when a vampire looking dude rattled the sides of the gates, hopping up onto the cart's ledges and hissing in a demonic way. All the children shrieked. Kaoru shrieked. Hikaru got up and forcefully kicked the gate, sending the vampire spiraling onto his backside, completely shocked. Kaoru panted wildly as Hikaru forced him back down into their seats, casting pissed off glances at the other occupants in the carts who were now muttering something about a violent teen.

"Kaoru, you need to settle down. Everything here is made up to scare you. It's against the law for them to even touch you, what makes you think they're going to kill you?" he whispered, shuffling his feet around to push some the hay off the cart.

Kaoru sniffed slightly and hiccupped, rocking back and forth in his seat.

"I'm scared, ok? They win! They scared me, now can we go home Hikaru? Please?"

Hikaru turned to the soft voice and glanced at his brother in a mixture of pity and embarrassment. Here was a boy, completely fearless and even, dare say, barbaric in the hallways of Ouran, scared shitless with a genuine uke face on. It was enough to reduce any boy his age to tears. Hikaru smiled unceremoniously and tilted Kaoru's head towards him as another man wielding an ax came charging forward.

"Just keep your eyes on me, ok?" he cooed softly, ignoring completely the ugly grunts and hollers coming from the monster, "Just look at me..."

Kaoru blinked and gasped slightly, trying to pull his attention away from Hikaru eyes to look at who was attack his cart. Hikaru, on the other hand, forced him back into position so that their eyes were locked.

"Ah, no. Bad Kaoru. Look at me. Don't look at the scary monsters," the elder twin said in a smooth, silky voice.

Kaoru blinked again and flustered, nodding his head up and down in only the slightest acknowledgement that he understood. Their gazes remained locked, it was almost hypnotizing. Countless of weapon carrying men had darted past them, making horribly gruesome sounds without Kaoru even flinching in the slightest. Children on the cart bumped against them, screaming and crying and still, no reaction from the now seemingly dazed twin. Hikaru smirked.

'This is good' he though as he absentmindedly focused his attention on what was going on around them, 'I can watch the scary things AND keep Kaoru under control. Excellent.'

Suddenly however, something snagged his foot, causing him to gasp in anger and tear his gaze away from Kaoru. A person, head completely detached from its body, was now clinging to Hikaru's foot, cackling evilly as the whole cart of people burst into hysteria. Women were screaming. Men were shouting. Children were crying.

Hikaru grunted as he fell from his seat and slowly began sliding towards the creature trying to tug him through the gates. It was almost demonic. He tried to kick at the monster with his other foot, clawing at the ground for something to grab onto. Anything to keep him IN the wagon and AWAY from the deranged person. He hardly had time to blink before he saw something fly over the gates and completely hit the creature square in the face. It knocked the person clear of its feet and onto the ground where it moaned in agony and stayed put.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO LAY ANOTHER FUKKIN' FINGER ON MY BROTHER AGAIN YOU DUMB ASS MUTHAFUCKA OR I'LL WHIP YOU SO HARD YOU'LL SPROUT ANOTHER HEAD!!!" Kaoru roared, lunging himself against the gates to hiss at the creature who had turn tail and run.

Hikaru just stared at his brother, completely in a daze.

Was that really Kaoru...?

He barely remembered being hauled to his feet and put into a chair. Kaoru had situated himself in Hikaru's lap, casting a pouty face at any who dared to look at the two funny. Hikaru later learned that his twin had ripped his seat up out of the floorboards to throw it at the monster person, which was why he had sat in his lap. He barely remembered wrapping his arms around Kaoru's middle to bury his head into his back.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, blushing slightly due to embarrassment and partially due to the weird coiling feeling his felt in the deeper part of his gut.

Kaoru's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink in turn as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"Anytime, bro," he said back.

It took them a while to get back to the car. Everyone was shaken up after the ride was over; more due to the fact of the freaky twins had caused such a ruckus throughout the whole experience. Children were bawling their eyes out and parents were complaining that they would get no sleep tonight. The two boys walked, hand in hand with finger intertwined, back to the car. Not a word was spoken. Neither of them dared to look at the other. Hikaru made his way over to the driver's seat, unlocking the door with Kaoru still latched onto his hand. Then he made his way to the other side of the door to unlock the passenger's seat. He slowly helped Kaoru into the car, pausing slightly to look his twin deep in the eyes before softly closing the door and going over to sit in the driver's seat. After he closed the door, the two sat in silence for a while. The keys were left forgotten on the dash board and the only sound that could be heard was the breathing the two had to remind themselves to do.

"That was really scary," Kaoru finally blurted out, going to latch the safety belt around his body.

Hikaru made no notion to move.

"Aa," he replied.

Silence again over whelmed the two.

"... you know, it wasn't all that scary in the beginning."

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to look at Kaoru, pure confusion overtaking his features. His brother was smiling slightly, his head bowed and eyes half-lidded.

"Then why the HECK were you clinging onto me so much?" Hikaru mused, rubbing his eyes as they were caught in the beams of others peoples' cars leaving the haunted grounds.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders up and down, blushing faintly in the pale light.

"I dunno... I guess I was kinda... looking for an excuse," he whispered, leaning his head back onto the headrest, sighing slightly.

Hikaru frowned.

"Looking for an excuse to do what?" he asked.

Again, Kaoru shrugged. More out of embarrassment.

"I dunno... I guess I was looking for an excuse for you to... emm... hold me or something. I... well... I guess I kinda actually really like you a lot, Hikaru," he finished, puckering out his lips in an almost childish manner.

Hikaru felt his cheeks flare. All that... just because Kaoru LIKED him!? Hikaru ducked his head as his body started to shake. Kaoru blinked then turned concerned eyes towards his twin.

"Ne! Hikaru! Are you ok?! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I mean, I've felt this way about you for a long time! I figured you would have guessed by now or something..." Kaoru blabbered, flailing his arms about slightly in nervousness, "Hey! Do you hear me?!"

The younger twin shoved his brother up, only to find him laughing hysterically. He recoiled in confusion as Hikaru threw his head back and cackled almost as evilly as half the actors in the fright feast.

"Kaoru you are such an idiot!" he hollered in what could only be described as insanity, "If you liked me, all you had to do was TELL me! Damn, you make everything so friggen complicated!!"

Kaoru, resisting the urge to counter that he was not an idiot, pouted.

"Whatcha mean by that?" he snapped, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Hikaru smirked as his laughter dwindled down to nothing more than a few chuckles.

"It means this..."

The elder twin leaned forward and snagged Kaoru by the back of his neck, pulling him forward enough to bring him to a lovely simmer. Hikaru grinned and slowly brushed his finger tips along his brother's hairline, tugging on the few stray ends.

"Be a little more forward sometimes, kay?" he murmured, using his other arm to latch around Kaoru waist.

Kaoru blushed darkly and nodded.

"Good..."

Lips softly brushed past each other. Light and awkward. Kaoru pulled away almost instantly to stare in awe at his brother above him. Hikaru just smirked and shuffled a bit to get more comfortable, more close to Kaoru in the slightly cramped car. The younger twin blushed a shade deeper as he was pulled into another kiss, this one a little more certain. More solid. However, it was still inexperienced, rough. Kaoru remained motionless as Hikaru relaxed a little bit and closed his eyes, pressing soft kisses to his lips as if trying to coax Kaoru to relax as well. The younger boy reluctantly closed his eyes and tried to ward off the awkwardness as he felt himself slowly succumb and kiss back. This time it was Hikaru to pull back in surprise. To feel Kaoru kissing him back... it felt... kind of intimidating. Not so one-sided any more. Leaning back down to capture those tempting lips, Hikaru gave it another try, smiling slightly when Kaoru gave into the kiss almost immediately. Comfort slowly set in and the kisses became less tense. Still soft and gentle but more open. Their mouths moved slowly against each other. Hikaru moved both his hands to cup Kaoru's face, rubbing small circles over his cheeks as they both got ensnared in the kisses. Hikaru mused for a moment then slowly allowed himself to sink downward, pressing his mouth to the soft spot underneath Kaoru chin leaving butterfly kisses. The younger twin was now on the verge of tears.

"H-Hikaru..." he murmured, cringing slightly as his brother bit down onto the soft skin of his neck, "Ah... Hikaru this..."

Kaoru halted almost immediately when he felt a tongue flick out to caress the now red mark on his neck. Hikaru smirked, close enough to Kaoru's skin to make him feel his brother's lips moving against him. Kaoru moaned quietly.

The moment of serenity and pleasure, however, was interrupted by the small sound of something scraping along the metal of the car. Immediately Kaoru pushed Hikaru up, glancing out the window with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered, his voice full of dread.

Hikaru sighed in irritation and rubbed his face, sitting up slightly to look more closely at Kaoru.

"I didn't hear anything. C'mon Kaoru, it was just a kiss. You don't have to get all freaked out and make up an excuse to stop," he stated, again trying to pull the younger boy into an embrace.

Kaoru gasped and pushed Hikaru away when he heard feet shuffling just outside the door.

"I want to go home," he muttered, finally setting his frightened eyes on his brother, "We're here alone. I don't like this."

Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah, we're here alone. Why not 'cherish thee moment'. Kkkkaaaaooorrrruuuu, c'mon. I told you, all that stuff was fake! Besides, weren't you the one telling me you weren't scared to begin with?"

Kaoru's eyes began to water simultaneously as he fidgeted upon hearing more noises.

"Let's get out of here, Hikaru! I want to leave!!" he said in a panicky voice, gripping Hikaru's shoulders until his knuckles turned white.

The older twin blinked after finally hearing the sound of something tapping softly against the trunk of his car. Slowly rearing his head up past the dashboard, Hikaru let out a mix between a gasp and a shout. Which cause Kaoru to scream.

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT!?!?" Hikaru hollered, ducking back down to grab Kaoru in a death lock.

Kaoru shuddered and closed his eyes, covering his ears.

"SHUT UP HIKARU STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME!!!!" he wailed, shaking uncontrollably as Hikaru stared, wide eyed, at the door to the driver's seat.

"...it's unlocked," he whispered with fear.

Kaoru felt his eyes tear open as the door handle creaked under weight. His breath quickened as Hikaru wraps his arms around his shoulders in almost a protective grip. Both felt their hearts pounding at a rapid pace, almost fast enough to jump clear out of their chests. Kaoru buried his face in Hikaru's chest as the door was flung open. Hikaru screamed. Kaoru shrieked. A camera flashed.

The two sat, stunned, as a light was shined continuously in their faces.

"Ha, serves you two right. Especially you, Kaoru, throwing that chair right in my face..."

The two recognized the voice within a second.

"Tamaki," they seethed as the camera finally stop flashing long enough for them to see the vampire from before take off his mask to reveal non other than their blonde hair lord.

Tamaki smiled lightly and breezily brushed his hair out of his face.

Looking around, the two slowly allowed reality to dawn on them. The camera, which was now going off again, was being held in Kyoya's hands as he calmly pressed his glasses further up his nose. He seemed uncaring about the whole situation as he removed the devil horns which were placed upon his head. Come to think of it... hadn't they seen flashing going off along the paths of the hayride? And that one ghoulie who seemed to have followed them throughout the whole warehouse... wasn't HE wearing a camera around his neck...? Hikaru sat up slightly to see a small creature on the hood of his car. Upon closer inspection, he was surprised to see the executioner of the torture chamber. Hunny was the executioner...? Hikaru shook his head. It was no wonder why the executioner was so small... Hunny smiled in all his bubbly goodness.

"Takashhhhhiiiii!! You can come out now, Kao-chan and Hika-chan know we're here!!!" he shouted gleefully, grinning as the grim reaper that had been sitting on the top of the warehouse so still like came walking forward.

And all this time they thought it was a prop... and it was Mori-senpai...

Kaoru was still shaking out of fear. Hikaru blinked. Wait a second... weren't they missing someone...

"Senpai, I told you not to bother Kaoru and Hikaru on their date."

The twins blinked rapidly as Haruhi came up behind Tamaki and punched him in the head, resulting in the vampire to fall flat on the ground and yowl in pain. Haruhi huffed slightly then turned her attention to the deeply confused boys in the car. Smiling slightly, she brushed off her shirt and fixed the name tag on her chest. She bowed.

"Sorry guys, when I told the Host Club I would be working at the Haunted Hay Ride, they pestered me about being a part of it. Even though they know not to interfere with the customers, I guess they got excited when they saw you two. My deepest apologizes," she said with a warm tone to her voice, glaring at the boys all around her.

Tamaki whimpered as Kyoya sat down on his back and took out a calculator.

"My estimate is that, with these pictures of a mixture between brotherly love and horrifying events, we will make quite a bit of money off the fangirls..." he stated more to himself, humming slightly as he plugged in some more digits.

Hunny danced around on the hood off the car then flung himself at Mori as soon as he was in glomping range.

"HEAR THAT, TAKASHI?! MORE MONEY EQUALS MORE CAKE!!! YUM!!"

"...Aa..."

Hikaru stared, almost embarrassed, at his fellow hosts. He was so caught up in his confusion that he failed to realize the shaking bundle of fear he held so cautiously in his hands was still. He recoiled in shock when Kaoru stood and exited the car, walking slowly toward a pile of trash just a few lengths away. Everyone stared.

"Eh... Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru bent slowly and picked something off the ground, turning and making his way back towards the car. As soon as he got close enough, everyone could see that what he was wielding was non other than a broken, bent piece of a metal pole. Swinging it threateningly by his side, Kaoru smiled with a chilling, not-so-friendly vibe. The host club quickly distanced themselves and tired not to look too frightened.

"Hey Kaoru, why don't you take it easy bud--"

Kaoru allowed the pole to smash itself into the car position directly beside the Hitachiin car. Everyone paled as the sirens went off wildly and lights flashed. Kaoru's eye twitched slightly as he began to laugh in a slightly mad way.

"_Who wants to get their faces bashed in first...?"_

**--Fin**

**(Happy Belated Halloween to you all. Remember, do not steal someone's writing or ideas or the Great Pumpkin will eat your sooouuuullll... that and I'll sue you. –smiles- Ja!)**


End file.
